A Perfect Nightmare
|caption = |season = 9 |episode = 28 |prodcode = 141B |creator = Butch Hartman |writer = Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin Kevin Sullivan |storyboard = Marco Desouza |director = Kevin Petrilak |producer = Ray DeLaurentis Randy Saba |production design = Unknown |art direction = Ernie Gilbert |music direction = Guy Moon |full credits = A Perfect Nightmare - Credits |airdate = July 30, 2014 |headgag = Toilet |wish = To make Timmy's family and all that belongs to them perfect |book = Unknown |dvd = Unknown |iTunes = Unknown |previous = Lame Ducks |next = Love at First Bark}} A Perfect Nightmare is the 28th episode of The Fairly OddParents from Season 9. Plot Timmy tries to win a contest by wishing for everything he needs to be a perfect family. This causes a problem that Timmy cannot choose and he suffers. Meanwhile, Cosmo tries to discover who he really is. Synopsis Timmy's dad comes home and is upset that the Dinklebergs won the Perfect Family Award when he thinks that the lives of the Turners are the definition of perfect. Timmy, unable to see his dad upset, wishes that his family was the perfect family. Wanda grants the wish . Cosmo decides to go off to "find himself" and to discover who he is by doing several stupid and dangerous jobs, such as being a crash test dummy. The wish works and a woman name Sue Percritical who is the judge that choose the perfect family arrives and tells them they need to stay perfect for the next 24 hours to win the award. Timmy is ecstatic about living the perfect life, however, his elation changes to pain when he realizes how much homework he has to do to get the straight A's Mr. Crocker gave him and eat vegetables for snacks. Both Timmy's parents are experiencing the same kind of problems: Timmy's dad has to do more chores and give back all the stuff he stole from the Dinklebergs while Timmy's mom has to buy groceries and make dinner herself and make it healthy. The family calls a meeting and they decide to go back to their old lives and look perfect when Sue returns with the award. However, the wish itself prevents the family from returning to it's imperfect lives. Whenever they tried taking off their shirts, their white shirts and khaki pants always kept coming back in a manner similar to Juandissimo's shirt. When Timmy's dad tries to call his boss to tell him he's not coming into work on Monday because he's sick, the wish makes him say that he will come in on Monday because he's sick of not working. Timmy's mom tries to make dinner out of ice cream sundaes and they turn into a healthy meal for the family. Timmy tries to undo the wish, but Wanda said that the wish won’t wear off until tomorrow. When Timmy tries watch television when he should be doing homework, but when he is about to click the power button on the remote, the remote changes into his math textbook. Wanda then tells Timmy that it's time for bed and Timmy responds with it being only 9 p.m., however, his legs involuntarily force him to walk up the stairs and into bed, which he uncontrollably falls asleep. The next morning, Timmy and his parents are going insane from the wish. Timmy's mom had to wake up at 5 in the morning to cook breakfast. When Timmy tries pouring sugary cereal into his bowl, it turns into vegetable cereal. Timmy's dad tries to break out of the curse by attempting to destroy the Dinkleberg gazebo, only for the crowbar he was holding to turn into a hammer and force him to build an annex to the Dinkleberg house. The Turners try to pull themselves together until Sue arrives. Timmy’s Dad about to watch TV, but Timmy said that they can’t because it will turn into his homework which cause the whole family to break down into tears being miserable of having to be perfect. Finally, once they receive the award, Timmy's dad declares that he no longer wanted the award once he realized how terrible it is being perfect and he threw it out the window. Upon receiving the award, the wish is finally finished and the Turners return to their normal lives. At Pencil Nexus, Timmy's dad tries showing his boss a trick, which he rips off his clothes and his boss screams while Timmy's dad remarks in confusion about there usually being khakis and a white shirt underneath his clothes. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Sue Percritical *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Dinkleberg Category:Episodes Category:Episode main pages Category:Season 9